Unforgotten Love
by Midnight Auror
Summary: Unforgotten Love is an interesting little story... Draco gets a new appearance, then goes back to normal. And a false ending. What else do I have in store?
1. How You Remind Me

How You Remind Me  
  
Disclaimer: The italized words belong to Nickelback. The unitalized words belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
  
I'm sick withougt a sense of feeling  
  
A flash of red hair crossed Draco Malfoy's vision. In front of him walking down the streets of Diagon Alley was a beautiful young woman with flowing dark red hair, and pale skin. He hadn't caught a glimpse of her, but knew her to be the Weasley's only daughter.  
  
He'd been out of Hogwarts for five years. Despite the fact that he should have been a Death-Eater by birth he wasn't. He'd tried to work at Hogwarts as a teacher, but soon found that he didn't have enough patience. He had to have a job, because it was against his ego to be a poor man begging and stealing. And yet all this left his mind as he stared after the red-head.  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
Somehow this redhaired vixen made him want to sing and dance. All that he do was whisper her name. He must have began to walk faster cause seconds after he had uttered her name he bumped into her.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
This five words in my head scream, "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
  
Draco almost fell back from shock when he bumped into Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said as she turned around to face him.  
  
Draco hesitated before saying, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was mine." He hadn't expected her to say sorry. He'd expected her to aske him if he was okay, but it didn't matter. Either way, he'd probably never see her again. He smiled back when she smiled turned around and ran to catch up with her friends.  
  
Draco a bit depressed that he couldn't have Ginny turned around and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What'll you have, son?" The bartender asked.  
  
"A butterbeer, please." Draco said as he pushed some money to him. Moments latter, Tom, the bartender came back with a butter beer.  
  
"Thank you," Draco said as he began to drink it.  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
Cause livin' with me must have near killed you  
  
Draco remembered when he'd first told Ginny that he'd loved her. It had been in his seventh year. Somehow Draco and Ginny had miracously wound up dating. After Draco told Ginny that he loved her she'd told him, that she was truely sorry that she didn't return the feelings. After that they hadn't spoken again until just moments ago.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
Draco wished that Ginny was back in his life as he sipped at his butterbeer. He'd been a nicer and friendly person around her. He truely had loved her, and he had broken his heart when she left him. After that he became bitter and hateful again.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for hading you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been donw, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin fun yet?"  
  
Draco snapped back from his thoughts as he felt a pair of eyes gazing on his back. He turned around, swiping his magically dyed black hair out of his eyes. He immediatley found who had looked at him. Her red hair easy to find from the crowd. Not wanting ot see her any longer he turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
"Sorry for what, Ginny?" Draco said without turning around to face her. He hadn't been suprised that she had recoginized him. All he had done was magically dye his hair black.  
  
"I'm sorry that I lied to you in your seventh year."  
  
"You never lied to me." Draco said, not believing that she was telling him all this.  
  
"Yes, I did. When you told me you loved me-"  
  
"You told me that you didnt' return the feelings," Draco finished for her. "I saw the look in your eyes. You didn't love me."  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
"I did lie. You didn't look at me when I told you."  
  
"Then what are your feelings now, if you're telling me this."  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
"If you turn around to face me, Draco, I'll tell you."  
  
Draco turned around. Immeadiately Ginny leaned in and passionately kissed Draco. Draco was suprised but found himself kissing Ginny back.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for hading you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong, I've been donw, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin fun yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I lied to you, Draco. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes." Draco said as he kissed Ginny again.  
  
  
  
AN: Hope everyone likes this. I'll probably write another one. But please read and Review! 


	2. This Way

This Way  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The words inside the little wavey squiggly things are part of the song 'This Way' by Jewel.  
  
~Love be still~  
  
~Love be sweet~  
  
~Don't you dare~  
  
~Change a thing~  
  
~I want to photograph you with my mind~  
  
~To feel how I feel now all the time~  
  
Ginny glanced outside for the bay window in her room. It was raining outside, unlike yesterday. She smiled warmly as she remembered when a black haired man had bumped into her. She had recognized him immediately despite the change in color of his hair. His features were the same.  
  
She'd invited him over to dinner that night. No one in her family knew except her. She'd have a lot of explaining to do when Draco Malfoy arrived. She'd only told her family that she'd invited her current boyfriend over, but had refused to tell any of them who it was.  
  
"Ginny, dear! Hurry up, your boyfriend will be here any moment!"  
  
Ginny smiled and ran downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ginny yelled as she ran to the door. She pulled it open to reveil Draco. She pulled him.  
  
"Okay, dear."Mrs. Weasley said,"Hurry up please. Dinners ready."  
  
~Say that you'll stay~  
  
~Forever this way~  
  
~Forever and Forever~  
  
~That we'll never have to change~  
  
~Don't move~  
  
~Don't breathe~  
  
~Don't change~  
  
~Don't leave~  
  
~And promise me~  
  
~Say you'll stay~  
  
~We'll stay~  
  
~This way~  
  
Mrs. Weasley dropped the bowl she had been passing when Ginny announced that the black haired man was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Gin," Ron said, "but the Draco Malfoy I knew had blonde hair."  
  
"Yeah,"Draco said in a calm tone, "he did."  
  
"Then who are you?" Ron asked."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You just said that he had blonde hair."  
  
"He did." Draco said as he pulled some of his hair away from his face. "But I dyed it black."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked like she was on the verge of tears, but walked around the table and asked Draco in a quivering voice, "D-d-do you rea-real-ly like my dau-dau-daughter?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Draco answered a bit nervously.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled Draco into a hug and said thru her tears, "I trust you."  
  
Ginny smiled as an akward Draco patted her mom on the back. Her father and brothers seemed a bit more reluctant to give Draco the chance that Mrs. Weasley was willing to give, and Ginny almost thought that they were going to turn him out of the house. Then smiled even more as her father and brothers shoke hands with him. 'At least,' she thought, 'they're trying to accept him.'  
  
~I get afraid~  
  
~Don't think ahead~  
  
~Let's just stay~  
  
~This way in bed~  
  
~Feels so good inside your arms~  
  
~Home is everywhere that you are~  
  
The next afternoon Ginny smiled as she closed her eyes against the sun. Her and Draco had been reclining in a hammock for almost an hour. His slightly tanned arms were wrapped around her. She didn't want that moment to end. It was picture perfect in her mind.  
  
As her thoughts swirled around, Ginny slowly drifted to sleep in Draco's arms.  
  
~Say that you'll stay~  
  
~Forever this way~  
  
~Forever and Forever~  
  
~That we'll never have to change~  
  
~Don't move~  
  
~Don't breathe~  
  
~Don't change~  
  
~Don't leave~  
  
~And promise me~  
  
~Say you'll stay~  
  
~We'll stay~  
  
~This way~  
  
An hour later, Ginny awoke to a soft breeze gently playing with her red hair. She wished that she had a camera, or someone with a camera to take a picture so that she could look at it all the time. Draco still had his arms wrapped around her, and she suspected from his even breathing that he was slumbering.  
  
~Don't move~  
  
~Don't breathe~  
  
~Don't change~  
  
~Don't leave~  
  
~Promise me~  
  
~We'll always be~  
  
~This kind, this sweet~  
  
~This good to me~  
  
~Promise me~  
  
~We'll always be~  
  
Ginny stared at Draco almost with disbelief as he repeated his question. "Ginny, will you marry me?"  
  
Draco had dyed his hair black to blonde, and was blinking it out of his eyes as he patiently waited for Ginny to answer. He didn't mind that the whole Weasley family was staring. Every single one of them was there at the Burrow. Afterall it was Ginny's 21st birthday.  
  
"Gin-"  
  
"Yes. I'll marry you."  
  
Draco stared up in disbelief, but the shock instantly wore off as he stood and picked up Ginny to twirl her around. After he'd set her back down on the ground he whispered, "This is the happiest moment of my life," and pulled her into a kiss before any of the other Weasleys had a chance to congragulate her.  
  
~Say that you'll stay~  
  
~Forever this way~  
  
~Forever and Forever~  
  
~That we'll never have to change~  
  
~Don't move~  
  
~Don't breathe~  
  
~Don't change~  
  
~Don't leave~  
  
~And promise me~  
  
~Say you'll stay~  
  
~We'll stay~  
  
~This way~  
  
A/N: This story is written as a second chapter to the first one. I hope who ever likes this songfic chapter likes it. I would have used a different song for this, and I wanted to. I wanted to do one by Wheatus but there wasn't one that sort of went witht the way I wanted the story to go. Plus I think this song sort of goes with the flow. Anyways, this is the last chapter for this fic, cause I have to devote all my attention to my story 'Cruel to the End'. Any Draco and Ginny shippers will most likely enjoy it. Though thats not up to me to decide. So Please read and review. 


	3. Fallen Ember

Unforgotten Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, except for Morgan and Hope who belong to me. The song, Fallen Embers, belongs to Enya.  
  
  
  
'Fallen Embers'  
  
*Once, as my heart remembers,*  
  
*all the stars were fallen embers.*  
  
*Once, when night seemed forever*  
  
*I was with you*  
  
  
  
Draco smiled looking at his neice's first birthday party. Smile. Something he hadn't done in such a long time. Ron's first child looked a lot like Ron, but was obviously very inteligent like Hermione. Hope, his niece, had certainly been a new ray of hope. Hope Weasley had been born in March of 2008.  
  
Draco looked out the window of the Weasley's house. In between two trees hung a hammock, he and Ginny had lain there many times looking at the constellations. Draco closed his eyes, as more memories of Ginny flooded into his mind.  
  
  
  
*Once, in the care of morning*  
  
*in the air was all belonging.*  
  
*Once, when that day was dawning*  
  
*I was with you*  
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Draco yawned as the rising sun glared into his eyes. Him and Ginny had been looking at constellaions again that night, and had obviously fallen asleep. He looked down at the red-head in his arms. She looked heavenly to him. The sun's glare giving her hair and face a golden glow.  
  
Ginny's eyes scrunched as the sun's rays began to shine into her eyes. She opened one eye, and peeked at Draco staring at her with a far off look. She slowly raised her head and kissed him gentley.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Draco shivered slightly the November air sending a chill to his boned as he walked to his destination.  
  
  
  
*How far we are from morning*  
  
*how far we are*  
  
*and the stars shining through the darkness,*  
  
*falling in the air*  
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Draco looked up at the velvety black sky looking for a familar constellation. Ginny was lying on her back next to him. They had started looking at the stars around ten o'clock that night, and it was now midnight.  
  
"There it is, Draco." Ginny said pointing at a constellation.  
  
"Draco the dragon," Draco whispered back.  
  
Ginny giggled propping herself up on her elbows. She watched the constellation completely aware that the Draco sitting next to her was watching her. She didn't take her eyes off of the constellation until Draco tilted her head towards him, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Draco," Ginny whispered. "I've got something to tell you..."  
  
Draco pulled his head back and looked at Ginny questioningly. She clasped his hand gentley, and he looked down and watched her pull his hand toward her. She kissed his fingers gently, whispering, " I love you.", before placing his hand on her stomach.  
  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows, watching their hands on her stomach. Then it hit him, or kicked him would be more appropriate. He snapped his head up, and Ginny nodded. Draco grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. He was going to be a father.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
  
  
*Once, as the night was leaving*  
  
*into us our dreams were weaving*  
  
*Once, all dreams were worth keeping*  
  
*I was with you*  
  
A tear fell down Draco's cheek. The sun had set hours ago. It had set on Ginny's life a year after they had wed. It was now five years after her death, and Draco couldn't quit crying. He cryed for himself, her family, but most of all for her and her daughter. Virgina Weasley, his one true love, would never get to see her first neice, Hope Virginia Weasley. She didn't even know that she had a niece, she'd died five years before Hope had been born. Hope would never get to know the wonderful aunt that she should have had.  
  
Ginny's family would never get to see their only precious daughter and sister again. Ginny would never get to see the daughter she should have raised. Draco would never see them again. No would ever get to see her or her child again. Draco had begged Dumbledore to let him go into the past and trade his life for Ginny's, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. Draco had told him that he would never forgive Dumbledore, but he had eventually. After the pain had eased, he had went to Dumbledore and apologized, explaining that his anger had gotten the better of him at the time.  
  
Draco often cried for his daughter, Morgan, who had been born premature. Far too premature to even be saved. The medi-wizards and witches had tried so hard. They had called in the best medi-wizards and witches in the world, but nothing could save Morgan. Morgan had been a hope for Draco for the only hour of her life. Draco had told the doctors that if there was nothing they could do for the girl then he wanted to spend what little time she had left with her, and they allowed him too. They couldn't have said no even if they wanted too. Draco had just lost his wife, and was moments away from losing his only child.  
  
Ginny and Draco had had plans for their lives. Plans that seemed perfect. They were supposed to have children, do things together. Enjoy life. Help the Light Side win the war, but it never happened.  
  
Voldemort had intervined. Draco had been in one of the battles on the other side of England when it happened. The Battle of Angels, is what most called it. Halfway through it Draco had sensed something wrong, and had immediately disapperated home. The worst scene imaginable was there to greet him. Medi-people were bustling around the house. Draco shook his head hoping against fate that it wasn't so. He ran to the room that they were all coming in and out of. He elbowed his way to find his wife.  
  
When he finally found her, she was lying on the floor. He was about to throw himself down next to her, when someone grabbed his arm. He whipped his head around, the tears streaming down his face. Hermione, a medi-witch, explained to him that Virginia was dead, but that their child had an imensly small chance of living. At that moment, Draco felt a fleeting chance of hope, and demanded that she take him to the child. Hermione obeyed, but Draco was not given a daughter to raise.  
  
His whole life was ruined, and he felt the rage racing through his veins. Voldemort needed to be stopped. He lost his wife, and his first and only child. He wanted to avenge them. Avenge every family that had to go through the pain that he was going through.  
  
  
  
~Once, when our hearts were singing~  
  
~I was with you.~  
  
  
  
Another tear rolled down, Draco's face as he looked at the two headstones. One read Virginia Renae Malfoy 1987-2009, and the other read Morgan Narcissa Malfoy 2009-2009.  
  
  
  
A.N: I know, I know. I deserve to be flamed for killing Ginny. But it was the only song, I could find enough inspiration to write anything to. And this is the last chapter for this little fic. Please go and Read my other stroy Amore Pericoloso/Cruel to the End.  
  
I had Ginny born in 1987 because no other date seemed to catch in my mind. I did the math, Ginny died at the age of tweenty-two. I know the dates seem a little weird, but in the year 2009 I'll be tweenty-two. I'm fourteen (almost fifteen) so I know that the timing is right.  
  
Morgan got her name, cause nothing else stuck in my mind. Trust me I sat here for a couple of minutes trying to think of the perfect name. I wish I could have made it so that Morgan lived, but it made it more heart felt that Draco lost everything he loved truely.  
  
Ok, ok. Please review. Flame or praise, it's your choice.  
  
Thank You:  
  
SAngel- Well here's more, whether or not you like it is up to you...  
  
Rubyjuls1722- I know the Weasley characters were a little outta character...  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic- Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one.  
  
Book-Lover-210- I know this wasn't a happy ending, but it was an ending.  
  
Ld vLd- Thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad that you liked it. 


	4. There Will Come a Day

There Will Come a Day  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling. The song, 'There Will Come A Day', belongs to Faith Hill.  
  
  
  
~* It's not easy trying to understand ~*  
  
~* How the world can be so cold ~*  
  
~* Stealing the souls of man ~*  
  
~* Cloudy skies rain down on all your dreams ~*  
  
~* You wrestle with the fear and doubts ~*  
  
~* Sometimes it's hard, but you gotta to believe ~*  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the battlefield. The rain washed away the blood from the battle that was still raging. Everyone had thought that Voldemort had been defeated, but it turned out that he was merely reorganizing and bettering his plans. He'd been gone for two years, and this was said to be the battle that would end all battles. Voldemort himself was in it, as well as other famous or infamous people. Albus Dumbledore was somewhere on the field as was Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron Weasley, and other powerful witches and wizards.  
  
Draco looked around himself trying to find a new opponent to battle. His father was out there somewhere on the battlefield, but Draco didn't care so long as he didn't have face him.  
  
"Draco," A cold voice made its way to Draco's ears. "What a traitor you have become."  
  
"Lucius." Draco answered turning around, "I was never a part of the Dark Realm. I never wanted anything to do with it."  
  
  
  
~* There's another place where our Father waits ~*  
  
~* And every tear He'll wipe away ~*  
  
~* The darkness will be gone ~*  
  
~* The weak shall be strong ~*  
  
~* Hold on to your faith ~*  
  
~* There will come a day ~*  
  
~* There will come a day ~*  
  
  
  
Draco looked around at the vast wasteland surrounding him. The White Angels, as they were now called, had finally won. The falling rain mingled with a tear streaming down Draco's face. Ginny and Morgan had finally been avenged. After seven long years, Draco could finally rest knowing that Voldemort could no longer reek havioc. Draco had witnessed the downfall of Voldemort and his head Death-Eaters.  
  
Draco's back tensed when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around slowly his wand ready to attack should it be an enemy. The person turned out to be not an enemy but an exhasted Harry Potter.  
  
"Draco, " Harry said, wheezing, " It's Dum- Dumbledore..."  
  
"Oh, no," Draco gasped, " You don't mean-"  
  
"No, no," Harry gasped for air, " Not yet, but soon. He wants to see you before he leaves."  
  
"Where is he?" Draco asked urgently.  
  
"There." Harry pointed a huge white tent that loomed in the distance. "Hurry, he doesn't have much time."  
  
  
  
~* Wars are raging ~*  
  
~* Lives are scattered ~*  
  
~* Innocence is lost ~*  
  
~* Hopes are shattered ~*  
  
~* The old forgotten ~*  
  
~* Children are forsaken ~*  
  
~* In this world we're living in is there anything sacred~*  
  
  
  
Draco coughed as he approached the tent. He burst throught the flaps saying, " Where's Dumbledore? Take me to him immediately!"  
  
Some one ushered Draco into a set off bed near the front. Draco stepped cautiously through the curtains, "Sir, Potter said you wanted to talk to me..."  
  
"Yes, Draco, I do." Dumbledore whispered. His breathing was coming in shallow.  
  
"What about, sir?" Draco whispered, kneeling next to Dumbledore's bed.  
  
Dumbledore clasped Draco's hand, despite his weakness his grip was still firm. "There is a way, for you to see Ginny one more time..."  
  
"Yes," Draco said.  
  
"A Time- Ghost-"  
  
"I thought they didn't exist." Draco whispered.  
  
"Oh, but they do, my son." Dumbledore whispered, " He will take you back to Ginny for a short period of time. Or you can have her with you till her time has truely come..."  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled weakly, no one had called him Professor in ages. His breathing had become more shallow, he was slipping quickly. "Your hear, " Dumbledore began, " Your heart will know--"  
  
The tears streamed down Draco's face as he interrupted Dumbledore, "Please, sir, save your rest."  
  
Draco turned his head around when he heard the curtains move aside. In the doorway stood Harry Potter. Harry bowed his head and joined Draco at Dumbledore's bedside.  
  
Harry whispered, "Thank you, Professor. Thank you for everything you've done for me."  
  
A single tear rolled down Harry's face. Dumbledore smiled his welcome to Harry, the twinkle in his eye quickly fading. "It is I who should thank you, both of you." Dumbledore whispered. His voice barely audible.  
  
Draco felt Dumbledore's grip on his hand die. The old man had passed away, but his legend would be remembered.  
  
  
  
~* There's another place where our Father waits ~*  
  
~* And every tear He'll wipe away ~*  
  
~* The darkness will be gone ~*  
  
~* The weak shall be strong ~*  
  
~* Hold on to your faith ~*  
  
~* There will come a day ~*  
  
~* There will come a day ~*  
  
  
  
"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"He told me there was a way for me to get Ginny back. Either for a little while or till her true time had come."  
  
"How?" Harry asked. He too missed Ginny; everyone who had known her missed her gentle laugh, and loving smile.  
  
"A Time-Ghost--"  
  
"But they don't exist. Do they?" Harry interuppted.  
  
"He said they do."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Hermione." Draco said. "Is she alright? I saw her on the battlefield."  
  
"Yes," Harry sighed, "She's fine. A little weak, but she'll live."  
  
"What about Ron?" Draco asked.  
  
"He's better looking than Hermione, so he'll live."  
  
  
  
~* The song will ring out down those golden steets ~*  
  
~* The voices of Earth with the angels will sing (Hallehlujah)  
  
~* Every knee will bow ~*  
  
~* Sin will have no trace ~*  
  
~* Of His amazing grace ~*  
  
~* Sin will have no trace ~*  
  
~* In the glory of His amazing grace ~*  
  
  
  
Draco looked out the window of his home. A soft noise had reached his ears thru the open window. He hadn't been home for more than a couple hours, and the war just ended last night. Draco yawned, the noise growing steadily louder. He wondered what it was. Wait. Was that singing? Were people actually singing again?  
  
Yes. Yes it was. The lastest song by the Weird Sisters was being sung, mind you its a couple of years old now since the war had been going on for about 12 years. Draco smiled, with the attitude that the wizarding community was showing their world would be back to as close as normal in a short period of time. It would be a long time before their world would be whole again, but it would happen.  
  
  
  
~* There will come a day ~*  
  
~* There will come a day ~*  
  
~* Oh, there will come a day ~*  
  
~* I know there's coming a day, coming a day ~*  
  
  
  
"Will you help me, Hermione?" Draco asked, one of her hands held tightly in both of his.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry for courage. "I can't garuntee that I'll be much help, but I will help you. We all miss Ginny."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione, thank you." Draco said as he hugged Hermione.  
  
  
  
A.N.: So that last chapter wasn't the ending after all...  
  
I don't know, what can you say? I wasn't willing to leave Draco alone and depressed. Thank you to my reviewers. So what did Dumbledore mean when he said 'Or you can have her with you till her time has truely come...'? Hmm...  
  
Does anyone have any suggestions on a song that I could use in the next chapter? I listen to country music (don't make fun of me, I was raised on it), as well as other bands that I take interest in. For example, Savage Garden, Jewel, Nickelback, Linkin Park, Wheatus, Enya, Kid Rock, Poison, Scorpions, Van Halen, and Pink Floyd. So does anyone have any suggestions?  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
Ld vLd: Thank you for reviewing. I hope that you like this new twist to the story. Have you read my other story, 'Cruel to the End'? Cause if you like Ginny/Draco pairings then you'll probably like that story.  
  
Gray Frog: I know it was sad, but hey it's not as sad. Voldemorts finally gone, and Draco has a small hope of having Ginny back.  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic: Thank you so much for reviewing. It was kinda very sad, but now its much happier. Or at least it will be. Keep on reviewing. 


	5. You can Still Be Free

You Can Still be Free  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. The song is sung my Savage Garden. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
@* Cool breeze and autumn leaves ; Slow motion daylight ; A lone pair of watchful eyes ; Oversee the living ; Feel the presence all aroung ; A tortured soul ; A wound unhealing ; No regrets or promises ; The past is gone ; But you can still be free ; If time will set you free *@  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up lying in a mass of white clouds. She got up carefully and cautiously placed her foot on the ground, to find it suprisingly solid. She got up and looked around. As far as the eye could see was covered in white clouds. The clouds were all as white as the whitest unicorn, and yet it wasn't blinding.  
  
Ginny took a step forward, and all of a sudden her surroundings were changed. Now she was in a lush green forest. A pool of water was in a rock that was at the perfect level for her to see.  
  
She looked down to see what she was wearing. The material felt foriegn and yet natural to her. It was a light weight pale green dress that would have had no body if it hadn't been for a gold color rope rapped around her torso.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." A mysterious voice said.  
  
Ginny snapped her head up. "Who's there?" She asked tentavily.  
  
"Only me." The voice answered back, as its posessor steped into the light.  
  
The person was obviously female. She wore a dress of an unnatural blood red, and a cloak over it that was so black that the darkest night couldn't compare to it. She had dark raven hair that feel in ringlets around her pale face, where lips as red as her dress smiled mysteriously.  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Ginny said.  
  
"I am Godiva, the Keeper of Time."  
  
"The what?"  
  
The mysterious woman rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you would understand better if I were to explain it to you in your mortal terms. Down on Earth your kind call me the Time-Ghost."  
  
Ginny gapped at her. "But they don't exist do they?"  
  
She smiled at Ginny as though she as a small child. "No, in a way. We don't inhabit Earth, rather we are in a world between Heaven and Earth. Between Earth and Hell. You see we are the ones you must go through. And you have falled the test; therefore you are neither eligilble to go to neither Heaven or Hell."  
  
Ginny gapped at her again. "Come again?"  
  
"When you were killed it wasn't your time. You were meant to do more with your life. You weren't meant to die at the hands of Voldemort. You were born for a much greater purpose."  
  
"I'm-I'm dead?" Ginny asked in disbelief.  
  
"In a manner of speaking yes. You were killed seven years ago in your mortal world. You see the time here and there differ. Right now, you husband has just witnessed the Last Battle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watch." Godiva said as she touched a finger to the liquid in the boulder.  
  
Ginny watched the water as Dumbledore told Draco that there was a way for him to spend one more day with her, or to get her back forever.  
  
@* Time now to spread your wings ; To take to flight ; The life endeavor ; Aim for the burning sun ; You're trapped in side ; But you can still be free ; If time will set you free; But its a long way to go *@  
  
Draco had been searching for the Time-Ghost for three years, since the end of the war. And so far while Hermione and him and worked out when through records of Time-Ghosts where and when to expect one they were never the Time-Ghost that Draco need to find. Their most recent plots had been more and more accurate.  
  
This time, he and Hermione had discovered that the next Time-Ghost would appear in a remote spot in Ariona during sunset on the 25th of May. And so Draco was waiting in the place they had pinpointed for the appearance. All of a sudden the same flash of familar light came, and the Time-Ghost appeared. They always were different.  
  
This one looked so familar yet he couldn't place it. She was wearing a dark green emarld dress, that was emboradered with a fancy design in gold. A pure white cloak with a hoad hid her face, but didn't hid the occaisonal curls that came out.  
  
"Draco..." The voice whispered softly. "Draco, you are seeking someone you lost. You were told that you could get her back."  
  
"Yes." Draco said, barely managing to hold in his ecstasy. It was heartbreaking for him each time to hear the Time-Ghost say that it wasn't yet his time.  
  
"You can and will get her back if you suvceed to do what I tell you to."  
  
"I will." Draco said. He wanted more than anything to have his Ginny back.  
  
"The one that has been helping you, Hermione, has a time turner. Your first task is to get her to let you use it."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Your second task is to set the time turner to the day that the person you have lost died, but be sure to set it to a time before the death."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"You will need one person on this journey for your last task shall not be easy. Choose someone who you can trust. To help you I will tell you who not to choose. A man with jet black hair, while he is powerful will not be to much aid to you. A woman with intelligence beyond her years, though she will help you to plan this perilious trip will be of no help to you. And any who says he is ready will be of no hope. I know it will be hard to tell all this that they are not the one. But when the one that is to help you volunteers their help you'll know in your heart that this is the person. This is your third task."  
  
Draco nodded. This mysterious woman had ruled out Harry and Hermione from helping him go back to the past, if not one of those two then who?  
  
"Your fourth task will be to defeat Voldemort. Do not destroy him, for not only will you kill yourself and you acomplance in the process, but it is not your destiny to defeat him. Rather run him off, do not let him harm the one you have come to protect."  
  
Draco nodded. He understood what needed to be done, but not how to do it.  
  
"When you have accomplished all this, then time will reset itself, and the past ten years you have lived will be forgotten forever. However fail to do this, and the past shall remain the same. You will be flung back to the future, with no memeory of what I have told you. If you die in the past, then all that you had done in the past will have been in vain."  
  
A.N.: This chapter is not finished, well actually it might be, but I don't remember if there's more to the song. I'll check later. E-mail me at Yamahagurl350@aol.com or weirdkid85027@yahoo.com or IM (AOL) me at Yamahagur350 or DJLyn87, if you want me to update you on my current statis in the story, or just to drop by and say hi. Plus I might just send you excerpts from the next chapters. I had to upload this before I lost reviewers. I'm sorry guys that it took so long! ::Grins sheepishly:: I've been developing a bad cause of writers block, (like that's an excuse), and I just started High School. More about that later though.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Gray Frog: My lips are sealed. I still don't entirely know what will happen. Oops. There we go again. I had to go and open my big mouth.  
  
Fizzy-Water Baby: I don't listen to any of those people unfortunately, but I think I looked up the lyrics anyways. And if I remember correctly, none of them exactly went with what I wanted, but I'm going to re-lookup those lyrics, and see if I can use at least one of the songs.  
  
Hermione Krum: Thanks. I hope this one isn't too sad.  
  
Nala /Ethereal: Well, I wrote more, and I hope to write more.  
  
Tullindo: I never said she couldn't live, I just killed her. Well I didn't. Voldemort did. But I never said she couldn't come back. Even if temporarily. Ah look I've done it again. Gone and opened my big mouth. Well it's sort of written, not completely, but then I'm not sure. 


End file.
